1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an efficient method of processing a target material in a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the concept of micro total analysis system (μTAS) was proposed by Andreas Manz, microfluidics-based biomolecule analysis has emerged as a promising approach to integrate complex analyte preparation and detection processes. μTAS can provide numerous advantages over conventional laboratory methods, such as ease-of-operation, increased detection sensitivity, low cost, and reduced time to result. μTAS utilizes the interaction between a liquid solution including target analyte and a solid surface because the analytical operations depend largely on the surface-based bioassays. Normally, these analysis devices perform the analytical processes to separate a target material to be assayed, such as a cell and/or a nucleic acid, from a patient's sample.
The most well-known method for carrying out such process is solid phase extraction (SPE), which involves capturing a target material to be analyzed, such as a cell and/or a nucleic acid on a solid, washing out the impurities, and eluting the target material. There have been various efforts to implement SPE on a micro device.
To capture a cell and/or a nucleic acid on a solid, a microstructure with a large surface area and a high surface-to-volume ratio (SVR) is employed to increase biomolecule capture efficiency and capacity.
The SPE microstructures with a large surface area and a high SVR are mostly in the form of micropillar or packed bead.
Micropillars may be implemented on a microchip with relatively high precision through conventional micro-electrical mechanical system (MEMS) technologies, deep dry etching technique, or the like. However, these processes are costly.
With regard to using beads, packing beads have been used in a capillary tube. However, it is difficult to check and verify close packing degree and to manufacture such a closely bead-packed capillary tube.
More advanced methods involve using a sol-gel material along with beads, or using an organic porous polymer structure along with beads.
These methods normally involve manufacturing a microchamber using glass, silicon, polymer, or the like, and packing the microchamber with beads. However, implementing close packing of the beads is difficult. Also, the use of the organic material makes the overall manufacturing process complicated and fails to ensure reproducibility.